We all fell down the hole
by TeletubbieArmy
Summary: ALICE IN WONDERLAND STORY Mikan,Natsume,Ruka and Hotaru have all fell down the hole leading to wonderland! They find many adventures awaiting them. Is it just a dream, or do they have to complete the chalnges set to get out of this world?


**Helllooooo everyone who is reading this! (I hope many are) At the moment I seem to be in a bit of a Alice in Wonderland mode! I have just read Alice in the country of hearts (great manga, read it if you love romance) and will base this fanfic on it. Very very sorry if it's crap :P However, lets hope not aaaaand enjoy!**

_**Wonderland. Most of us have heard about it right? A little girl, bored of her ordinary life falls down a hole of which a little rabbit screaming "I'm late!" had just fallen down, and then finds a wonderful world which a whole manner of amazing adventures happen, only for it to end up being a dream. But don't worry, the little girl usually ends up learning a life lesson or two. Ha ha. Boring. No, my wonderland story is much better. How about a little girl with an already amazing life, falling down a hole and getting stuck with a whole manner of dangerous adventures, that if she can come out of them alive, gets to wake up. Fun, right? That is, if it is a dream...**_

**It was a hot summers day at the Alice Academy, and our favourite four were all tying really hard not to fall asleep during Jinno's long speech on algebra. Yes even Hotaru was tired and bored. It was just too hot to do any work.**

"I'm so glad the bell is going to go in a few minutes, or I may have had to kill myself." Complained Natsume to Ruka, both whom looked depressed and bored.

"Just do it anyway so we can all be happy" Hotaru angrily said as she turned around to face Natsume, whist fanning herself with her book

"Please can we stop talking about killing ourself, it's upsetting" Whinnied Mikan, who also turned around to the two boys

"How about we all just stop talking I'm too tired" Yawned Natsume

"Me too" Said Ruka

"Me three!" Said Mikan while Hotaru nodded her head. Just then the bell went.

**The Four were all walking outside, down a path that lead to their next lesson. They were all relived to be out of the hot classroom and out in the fresh air. Suddenly, a white blur to the left of them caught Mikan's eye.**

"What was that?" Asked Mikan, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What was what?" Sighed Hotaru

"That white blur! There was a white thing over there!" Mikan pointed to the spot she saw the white blur.

"And there's nothing there. Come on, or we're going without you" Said Natsume. However, just further ahead from where she was pointing, Mikan spotted it again

"There it is! There it is! Oh! It's a rabbit, a rabbit! I'm sure of it! It's looking right at me! Awwwwwww!" Mikan Cried out

"Well done I have never seen a rabbit in this academy before. Oh wait I HAVE. Come on, lets go." Natsume angrily said. Sadly Mikan did not listen, and instead ran over to where the rabbit was, and to her astonishment, found a very large rabbit hole, that went straight through the ground! The rabbit gave Mikan one last look, before jumping down the hole and disappearing out of site. Of cause, Mikan, not being the brightest spark, jumped in, after the rabbit.

"Mikan? Mikan!" Shouted Natsume, who had just saw Mikan jump down and vanish.

"That was so quick! Did you two see that? Why in gods name did she jump down a ditch? She's probably hurt now, god that idiot" Said Natsume, who then, followed by Hotaru and Ruka, started to run towards the place where Mikan and the rabbit had gone. When the got there, the three stood there, shocked, for they where expecting a big ditch, not a rabbit hole that seemed to disaperer and go on for eternity.

"Sa-Sakura fell down there? No way" Whispered Ruka. Dread started to flow through all three. They all stood still for several minutes before Hotaru spoke.

"This is probably someone's idea of a joke."

"Yeah, they could of used there Alice, but how can we tell? Do we get a teacher?" Asked Ruka, as he looked up at Hotaru.

"No." The two faced Natsume "We follow her" Both Hotaru's and Ruka's eyes widened with shock as they looked back at the hole.

"B-but it may just be an ordinary hole, w-we may die" Said Ruka

"So? You don't have to go" Said Natsume, before he jumped down the hole without a single look of fear on his face. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other for a moment before one after the other they too jumped down the hole.

**So, how did I do? Please review :) Just so you know, that bit in the middle is a character, we will be hearing about in the future, he's the creator of Wonderland. I hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, tell me, if you didn't, tell me why :P, if you have any suggestions on how my story should go, please tell me as I'm still figuring it out myself! Just REVIEW! Thanks xxx**


End file.
